1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a zinc oxide thin film, a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor, a zinc oxide thin film, a thin film transistor, and a transparent oxide wiring.
2. Background
A zinc oxide thin film is a material having both visible light transparency and electrical conductivity, and therefore has been used as a transparent electrode of a flat panel display (FPD), a thin film solar cell, or the like.
The zinc oxide thin film is generally deposited by a vacuum deposition method such as a sputtering method. Since the vacuum deposition method requires a large-scale vacuum apparatus, the manufacturing cost increases.
As a further simple deposition method of the zinc oxide thin film, wet deposition methods such as a sol-gel method, an electroless deposition method, and an electrolytic deposition method are known. As a deposition method using the electrolytic deposition method of the above methods, a method is known in which a conductive substrate is immersed in an aqueous solution containing zinc ions, and by applying a voltage to the conductive substrate, a zinc oxide thin film is deposited on a cathode (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. H10-313127A).